


Sexy Eyes.

by flickawhip



Series: Trans!Lacey [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fae!Flick, Human-to-Fae!Lana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana's eyes torment Flick, until they don't...





	Sexy Eyes.

It was rare for someone to find the little bar Flick ran, she tended to only find herself with mythical creatures as guests, the two times she hadn’t had been due to someone attacking them, it was this reason that made her so curious when the young woman with the soft Russian accent entered the bar. 

She had served the girl her drink and watched intently, no sparkle to the girl’s sexy soft blue eyes, no tell-tale flinching, she was not a nightwalker or destined to walk between the human world and Flick’s own, but the longer she watched the woman, her blonde hair pushed back out of hazel eyes so she could focus, the more she found she wanted to steal the girl. 

It had taken four drinks for the slim blonde’s eyes to glitter and Flick had smiled sadly, knowing she was about to hear something painful for the girl. The girl’s soft admittance that she felt... lost... had surprised Flick, usually for someone’s eyes to glitter it meant they were close to tears over something far, far worse. 

“Am I... am I ugly?”

There is was, years of taunting showing in the sadness in the girl’s tone. 

“No...”

“Then... why haven’t you tried to kiss me yet?”

Flick had smiled, moving around the bar to pull the girl closer, stroking hair from the young woman’s eyes, her touch light. 

“Because... my little human... you are not meant to be ours...”

“Yes... I am... I feel... safe... here....”

“You knew who and what...?”

“Yes.”

“What’s your name then, little one?”

“Lana...”

The name rang true and Flick smiled, kissing the girl softly, finally tasting the humanity, and feeling it flicker the longer the kiss lingered, the girl’s eyes closing then opening to shine as bright as Flick’s own, she had given herself freely and bound with a Fae. 

“Welcome home... my wife.”

“Happy to be home.... I...”

“Flick, my name’s Flick, Lana... maybe should have asked before giving yourself...”

“Name’s mean little to humans, you know.... I knew I wanted you the second you didn’t glamour me...”

“Very well, Lana... but no glamouring is allowed in the bar...”


End file.
